This invention relates to a polarographic membrane electrode of the general type described by Newman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,073,713, and the various references incorporated by Newman in this teaching. These membrane electrodes are used, e.g., in clinical analyzers such as described by Gilbert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,273, also incorporated by reference.
There particularly exists a need for improved membrane electrodes for polarography which are compact in geometry and which are generally less sensitive to interferences, e.g., as described by Clark in U.S. Pat. No. 3,539,455, also incorporated by reference.